


How to seduce your leader

by callingallfreaks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallfreaks/pseuds/callingallfreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Tao know how to rile Suho up</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to seduce your leader

Sehun wasn’t quite sure when the idea had first entered his mind. It wasn’t something he, or Zitao, honestly, had formed out loud together. It was more a gradual migratory inclusion that had become part of who and what they were, both together and separate.

Suho was part of their relationship, even if he’d never actively participated. Somehow he’d been included in their messages to each other, as a casual observer. Tao had one day sent Sehun a racy snapchat picture and Sehun hadn’t been upset or curious about the fact that Suho was, as well, a recipient of the message. So it seemed natural that when Sehun sent him a reply back, Suho also got the reply.

They had never spoken about the messages, or the texts that were very inappropriate to be sending to someone outside of their romantic relationship, either with each other or with Suho. It was just an existing facet of the love they shared. If Suho was bothered by it, he’d never let either of them know it. In fact, if the snapshots taken of several pictures, of both him and Tao, were anything to judge by, he very much appreciated being allowed in.

Sehun sometimes wondered how often Suho would open the saved pictures and look at them again. There was a certain something about Zitao that made Sehun want to stare at him all the time, and his pictures were always enough to get Sehun going. His favorite picture, one he’d gone back to on several occasions, was one of Tao sitting on his knees, his lips shiny with saliva and semen, with a faint smile that lit up his eyes. Suho had taken a screenshot of that one, as well.

“Sehun-ah, I want to cuddle,” Tao whined, and Sehun groaned as he was shaken to full awakeness. “God, why do you always sleep naked, your dick slapped me.”

“It was saying hi,” he replied, opening his arms so Tao could cuddle up against him. Tao was wearing pants, but they were thin, so Sehun could still feel the prominent bulge tenting out the front of his sweats. “It likes you. Maybe you should give it a little kiss and say hello back.”

“I said I want to cuddle, that in no way means I want to suck your dick,” Tao replied, but Sehun could already feel him starting to slowly inch downwards.

He pulled the blankets back, biting down on his lower lip as he watched Tao come face to face with his dick. Zitao hardly ever agreed to go down on him, so when he actually did, Sehun liked to take advantage of the visual that came along with it. There was a street light just outside his window, which normally was a source of annoyance, but during moments like these it was a blessing. He watched Tao get comfortable, wrapping one long-fingered hand around his cock, his fist moving slowly up and down the shaft as he touched the head to his cheek, sliding it down to his chin, and ending at his lips. A pearl of pre-cum was smeared over that full lower lip and Sehun was nearly lost. He tugged desperately on Tao’s soft hair, hiding a snarl when more teasing was all he got from Tao.

A sudden idea flashed through his mind when the LED light on his phone lit up on the table beside his bed, probably alerting to an email or something. He grabbed the phone and turned it off of sleep mode, pulling up snapchat just as Tao sat up in annoyance.

“You asked for a blowjob and you’re gonna check your phone while I do it?”

“Let hyung see your pretty lips wrapped around my dick,” Sehun said quietly, tilting the camera to the side so the image was bigger. That was all it took for Tao to return his attentions to Sehun’s dick, this time jumping right to it, covering the head with his lips, swirling his tongue around it. He moaned hollowly as he did it, as though the taste of Sehun’s dick was the best he’d ever had. “Look at me, Zitao,” he ordered softly, one hand tugging at Tao’s hair. Tao’s eyes, hot and sultry, looked up at him, and then right into the camera. His lips, pink and glistening, slid further down Sehun’s shaft, and the video timed out as he moaned at the feeling.

Before he could chicken out, Sehun selected himself, Tao, and Suho as recipients of the dirty video and tossed his phone onto the side of the bed, his head tilting back, hips lifting off the mattress as Tao swallowed him deeper, his throat tight and constricting as he hummed and bobbed like a pro. The slick friction of Tao’s mouth didn’t take long to bring him to the edge, and he barely had time to let Tao know before he was there. As he sat up, a drip of semen slid slowly down from the corner of Tao’s mouth before it was finally licked up and swallowed, along with the rest of it.

“That’s the way to wake up,” Sehun said quietly, pulling Tao close as he kissed the top of his forehead.

“I notice you’re not bending over backward to reciprocate,” Tao said sassily. “I’ll take a raincheck I presume?”

“Let me go back to sleep and I’ll eat you out before bed tonight,” Sehun replied with a yawn.

Tao chuckled but fell silent, content to cuddle up against Sehun’s naked form.

It was an afterthought, really, that made Sehun grab his phone. He had an alert saying he’d received another snapchat, and when he pulled it up, he was surprised that the alert wasn’t just informing him that a screenshot had been taken. Suho had sent a picture message in reply, and Sehun wasted no time in shaking Tao to get him to pay attention as well.

In the picture, Suho was fisting an obvious erection through his pajama pants, and the caption ‘you boys drive me crazy’ was cutting through the center of the screen.

It was the first time Suho had ever directly replied to one of their messages, and Sehun honestly didn’t know what to do or what to say.

“I want to watch him spank you,” Tao said, his lips hot against Sehun’s neck. “I want to watch him bend you over his knee and spank you until your pretty little ass is all pink and sore, and then I want him to fuck you until you’re screaming for it.” Tao grabbed at Sehun’s ass, lifting the smaller boy off the mattress so that their groins bumped together.

“You’re such a freak,” Sehun said, his breath coming out in harsh pants against Tao’s hair, fluttering the soft strands. “You want me to call him daddy, don’t you?”

“I bet he’d go crazy for it, he’s a huge pervert too.” Tao sat up and spread Sehun’s legs so that he could crawl between them. “Let’s send him a nice video, okay? Something that’s really nice for him to jerk off to.” The light next to the bed was switched on, the low-watt bulb illuminating the room, leaving no room for modesty as Sehun relaxed into the mattress, glad he’d just been to the salon for a wax a few days ago. It’s always nice to leave a good impression, especially when someone new is seeing you naked for the first time.

“Do you want me to touch myself?” Sehun asked with a smirk. “I just came, but I’m sure I can get hard again for you.”

“No, let me touch you instead,” Tao replied, holding his phone up and tilting it sideways. “Give the camera your best sex eyes and call me daddy,” Tao said, smirking. “And I’ll finger you really deep, just how you like it.”

“Daddy always takes such good care of me,” Sehun snarked back. “Just do it.”

Sehun heard the camera click, indicating that he was being filmed, and suddenly there were two spit-slicked fingers pushing into him, none too gently. He hissed as he lifted his hips up at the intrusion. “Be gentle, you asshole,” he snapped, already over the sudden pain and biting his lip at the pleasant feeling of being stretched.

“You like it, Sehunnie,” Tao replied, pushing until his fingers were in as deep as they’d go. Sehun groaned in the back of his throat. “Tell me how good it feels.”

“It feels so good when you touch me, daddy,” Sehun said, his eyes half-closed and blissed out. “You fuck me so good.”

A third finger pushed into him slowly, and the stretch was nice. Sehun was a bit of size queen and would never complain about something nice and thick forcing its way into him.

“Tell Suho hyung what you want him to do to you,” Tao said quietly, spreading his fingers out inside Sehun as he pushed them inside, making sure they were as deep as they could get. Sehun groaned a bit, his face heating up. Dirty talk wasn’t his forte.

“Hyung I want you to fuck me so bad,” he said, his eyes right on the lens of the camera so it would look like he was looking right at Suho when he watched the video. “I want your big cock stretching me open. I want you to fuck me until I can’t take it anymore.”

Tao’s fingers pressing constantly against his prostate, and the slight burning from the width of them, combined together made it easy for Sehun to be there, and he fell back against the pillows, stuttering that he was close. A fourth finger was introduced into the mix and Sehun cursed as his hips lifted of their own accord, his lower body moving against Tao’s expert hand, riding down onto the fingers, seeking his own orgasm.

“That’s right, baby, fuck yourself on my fingers like the fuck-hungry little slut you are.”

Tao’s filthy words were the catalyst that pushed him that little bit more he needed, and his entire body shook with the power of his orgasm. He felt the semen dripping down his sides onto the sheets, and Tao’s fingers withdrew from his hole to dip into the mess on his stomach. When he felt the fingers pushing back inside him he gasped and arched his back up, looking down to see the wicked look on Tao’s face as he fucked Sehun’s own cum up inside him.

“You’re such a good boy, Sehunnie.” Tao hit a few buttons on his phone and smiled down at Sehun. “I sent it. Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Shut up, don’t talk to me,” Sehun panted, his fingers digging into the bedsheets. “Am I stilling coming, I feel like I’m still coming.”

Tao laughed and swooped down for a kiss, his lips soft and warm against Sehun’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a few months back on AFF. Suho went on vacation with Taohun and I'm pretty sure they fucked on the yacht.


End file.
